Noche de bodas
by LaOdisea
Summary: Sam había anhelado esa noche por años. Cuando al fin su sueño se hace realidad, un amargado y sociopata cazador se le ocurre la brillante idea de secuestrarlo; lo que no sabe, es que ese cazador es su propio padre. Wincest Au


**Sinopsis** : Sam había soñado con aquella noche por años y justo unas horas antes de hacer su sueño realidad, un cazador lo secuestra.

 **Pareja** : DeanxSam

 **Advertencia** : incesto, sexo entre hombres, sexo entre hermanos, abandono infantil, relación homosexual, universo alterno (AU)

 **N.A** : esto fue pensado para ser solo un capitulo pero al ver lo prolongado que me salía y apenas iba a la mitad, mejor hacerlo en dos partes. Advierto que no tengo beta, y que ha sido poco editado, por lo cual encontraras errores de ortografía, gramática, tiempos verbales entre otras ridiculeces, Word y yo hacemos todo lo que podemos owo. No olviden comentar si les gusto o si no les gusto y suscribirse en la parte lateral xD

 **Título: "Noche de bodas"**

Las muñecas comenzaban a escocerle.

Cualquier humano ya se las habría abierto, pero su piel era mucho más resistente.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor sin esperanzas. Estaban en el pueblo. El sótano del bar en donde lo tenían cautivo, era un lugar normalmente concurrido; había demasiados humanos, demasiados testigos; nadie se atrevería a ir a rescatarlo, era demasiado arriesgado. Si a eso, también le sumaba que su captor era el propio John Winchester, dueño del bar y una de las personas más respetadas del pueblo.

Nadie iría a por él, ni siquiera…

John Winchester lo miraba del otro extremo de la habitación. Su espalda apoyada en la pared de ladrillos, sus ojos como dagas heladas y rostro inexpresivo. Quién hubiese pensado que el hombre podría ser un cazador, y no cualquier cazador; John era un veterano; solo alguien experimentado habría sabido cuando emboscarlo y como emboscarlo. Había hecho una jugada inteligente trayéndolo allí.

La habitación y toda la estructura estaba recubierta de paredes de ladrillos. El techo o piso era una densa capa de cemento sobre sus cabezas. Solo contaba con un bombillo viejo que parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Los gritos, vitoreos y risas histéricas de la parte superior, donde los humanos se congregaban para beber desmesuradamente y comportarse como simios, apenas llegaba como un murmullo.

Seguramente ellos tampoco eran capaces de escuchar sus gritos.

Sam tenía los altos pómulos magullados y el cuerpo adolorido. Tenía unas ganas casi maniacas de desgarrarle la garganta al cazador y los dientes le escocían cuando osaba acercarse más de lo necesario; no podía sin embargo, no con lo que sea que el humano le haya inyectado en las venas, no lo dejaba transformarse y cada vez que Sam se sentía un poco mejor que el mareo y el dopaje habitual, John Winchester volvía a introducir otra dosis a quemarropa.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, exhausto y de inmediato, dedos como fierros le tomaron bruscamente del cabello y lo hicieron voltear hacia arriba, tan rápido que le lastimo el cuello.

Sam soltó un gemido y John sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Qué? ¿te duele? Lo único que quiero es que me digas donde está su escondrijo. Te prometo que el dolor parara. Solo quiero encontrarlos.

Mentía, por supuesto. John había probado con varias maneras para sonsacarle información, la última y más desesperada había sido la historia de su esposa muerta y sus dos hijos mordidos y perdidos en el bosque por uno de los suyos. Le había dicho a Sam que solo quería encontrarlos, ver si se encontraban entre ellos; el hombre parecía sincero…parcialmente. Sam no era idiota, si abría la boca su manada correría peligro; él correría peligro. Además…si estuviesen o no en su manada daba lo mismo John miraba con el mismo odio que miran los asesinos entrenados, quería venganza, no reivindicación. Acabaría con todos incluso con sus propios hijos. Él los veía indudablemente como los peores monstruos.

Luego de decirle lo que quería oír, sería el primero en caer.

Desnudo como estaba, Sam pensó en las leyes que siempre han regido a los suyos y en que estaba terminantemente prohibido morder a alguien sin el permiso del congreso, más aún, morder a humanos tan jóvenes como un niño; el veneno del lobo era fuerte y peligroso, no cualquiera podría resistirlo.

John jala más fuerte de sus cabellos, casi pareciendo querer arrancárselos del cráneo.

—Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia…dime ahora lo que quiero saber o voy a ir mutilándote hasta que me lo digas, empezare por tus genitales. —amenazo gritándole en la cara. El hombre estaba exasperado, habían pasado horas de tortura, lo había golpeado, torturado y nada. — ¿de qué sirve tanta lealtad? Nadie ha venido a por ti, nadie se interesa por ti. Debes ver por ti mismo. Si me dices, el dolor cesara, incluso podría dejarte ir. Podrías ir y buscar otra manada.

Sam guardo silencio, mirándolo de frente, retándolo con orgullo en sus ojos. Jamás traicionaría a los suyos. Estaba dispuesto a morir, a sufrir; mucho menos pondría en peligro la vida de Dean…

—Vete al infierno. —murmuró antes de escupirlo.

John retrocedió, asqueado y lo siguiente que Sam siente es un puñetazo que casi lo lleva a la inconciencia. El tipo tiene una buena derecha.

—como quieras. —suelta el mayor con demasiada tranquilidad. Sam apenas se está recuperando cuando lo ve ir a un armario en la habitación y saca un galón de…

"no…"

John sonríe en su realización. Es una mueca grotesca, como su alma.

Cuando se acerca y le quita la tapa, comienza a bañarlo con la gasolina. Sam cierra herméticamente ojos y boca e inclina la cabeza hacia abajo. Es su fin. Esta desnudo y maniatado con gruesas cadenas encantadas; puesto sobre sus rodillas sobre el frio suelo de cemento. El cabello empapado y gotas del combustible surcando su cuerpo mojado.

—bueno, supongo que no me dirás nada más, así que…—no termina; a su vez saca una caja de cerillos del bolsillo y los mira con atención. Sam gruñe, porque es lo único de lo que es capaz en su estado.

Ninguno de los dos nota, que el leve signo de vida y felicidad sobre sus cabezas ha cesado hace ya un buen rato. Que las risas se han convertido en insultos y exclamaciones de asombro; que el mundo es un lugar tranquilo donde solo parecen habitar ellos dos. John no pudo oír los suaves y apresurados pasos por la escalera que desciende desde arriba hasta ellos, pero Sam sí.

Cuando el primer cerillo es encendido y el espacio alrededor de ambos se ilumina en amarillo, la puerta estalla…bueno, estallar es algo exagerado, más bien, es derrumbada con un fuerte golpe.

El veterano salta en su lugar por la sorpresa y al segundo siguiente está apuntando su arma hacia la única entra y salida del sótano. Sam reconocería sus buenos reflejos sino fuera porque su cuerpo entero esta revolucionado.

Fue capaz de oler a Dean desde antes de que derribaran la puerta. Dean estaba allí, Dean. Estaba. Allí…

Y aún más sorprendente; no estaba solo.

Cualquier humano normal se hubiese amedrentado al ver a una pandilla de hombres, todos fornidos y desnudos obstruyendo la única vía de escape; la sangre goteándoles desde los labios, las mandíbulas, el cuello y el pecho; el dorado salvaje brillándoles en los ojos. John Winchester, no era una persona normal, no estaba asustado, el bastardo estaba encantadísimo y es que…no podía pedir nada mejor, ni siquiera se lo esperaba.

Su risa resuena en la habitación y el líder avanza un paso sobre las astillas y despojos de madera en el suelo.

—Sam. —su voz es ronca y llena de alivio.

—¡Dean! —Sam ya no siente dolor, no siente miedo y sabe que ahora todo va a estar bien.

La voz le sale densa por el tiempo que lleva sin usar y cada silaba le sabe a miel en el paladar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean gruñe. Sam ha sido herido; el olor de su sangre impregnando toda la habitación. Tiene moretones y cortes por todo el cuerpo desnudo; los largos mechones oscuros pegándose a su cuello y todo él húmedo por el sudor.

Era hermoso a pesar de todo, siempre había sido hermoso. Y suyo.

El cazador lo tenía maniatado y de rodillas, como si fuese peligroso. Sam siempre había sido tranquilo y compasivo; de entre todos ellos, era el que más bajaba al pueblo e interactuaba encubiertamente con los humanos…en esas circunstancias sin embargo, no creía que fuera a hablar primero y morder después.

Tiene que centrarse y mirar al cazador cuando escucha el rápido latir de su corazón. Al humano no se le había acelerado el pulso ni siquiera al verlos entrar y ahora parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Cuando sus ojos se topan con los suyos, algo en él se remueve. Al cazador se le afloja el agarre del arma entre los dedos y sus ojos se abren en el horror.

"Tú…"

 _No podía ser_.

—No… —John empieza a negar frenético y Dean quiere romper algo, o rasgarle al menos la garganta, pero se contiene; Sam está allí, observando, Dean siente el calor de su mirada. No quiere que su hermano pequeño haga preguntas luego.

— Desátenlo —ordena a sus hermanos de manada mientras, se acerca lentamente a Jhon, quien al verlo retoma el control de su arma y le apunta a Dean.

Él sonríe, porque puede que él no tenga ganas de matar a su propio padre, aún con lo que les hizo hace muchos años, aún con lo que les acaba de hacer, pero no sentirá remordimiento si le hace algún daño grave. Jhon no es de los que cooperan.

John le apunta en dirección al pecho y sabe que Sam ha sido liberado.

— Dean.

Sam se pega a su espalda. Si Dean muere, prefiere que mueran los dos. Sus manos envolviéndole la cintura y su aliento acariciándole la nuca. Huele a miedo y determinación. Dean no se mueve, solo mira a su padre biológico y él lo mira de vuelta.

No quiere lastimarle, nunca ha querido caer tan bajo como él, pero lo hará si no le deja otra opción.

Ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada del otro. John listo para llevarse a cualquiera consigo antes de caer; sus hermanos de manada tensos tras él, Sam contra su espalda.

Nota el momento exacto cuando el cazador empieza a recordar. El pasado que seguramente ha enterrado en lo más hondo. Dean también es capaz de hacerlo, aunque cuando ocurrió era demasiado joven, todo está grabado en su mente; el rencor y el odio siempre le han servido para no olvidar, esa noche en que todo inicio…

 _El mayor de los hermanos Winchester tenía solo cuatro años, y compartía habitación con su pequeño hermano de seis meses, cuando una sombra extraña se coló en la madrugada._

 _Sam estaba seguro entre sus barrotes y mantas; el subir y bajar de su pecho siempre en sintonía con el de Dean, quien yacía junto a su cuna en una cama pequeña._

 _Su madre había muerto hacia unas semanas a manos de un monstruo —Jhon no iba a dejar que sus hijos crecieran engañados como él; la cosa tenía brillantes ojos amarillos y eran malévolos. No era humano— y su padre, siempre adolorido y agonizante pasaba días y noches atiborrándose todo el licor de su propio bar. No los miraba, no les hablaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba por si comían. Dean tuvo que arreglárselas para alimentar y cuidar de Sam mientras, su papá pasaba de ese mal momento._

 _Pensaba que algún día tenía que regresar a ellos._

 _El monstruo que mato a su madre, regreso esa noche. Silencioso como una sombra, inclinándose sobre la cuna._

 _El gruñido iracundo los sobresalto a todos, incluyendo al invasor. El líder de la manada de licántropos local apareció rompiendo la ventana. Había olfateado la maldad de la criatura desde los bosques. Los hombres lobos no eran amigos de los demonios y la manada de ese pueblo era una raza pacifica que mantenía la paz en su territorio. El licántropo no había podido salvar a la madre de los pequeños, pero había estado alerta y vigilante; no iba a dejar que el demonio escapara esa vez._

 _John estaba borracho en el piso de madera de abajo, dormitando en el suelo cuando el ruido estruendoso de lámparas, cuadros y golpes en las paredes lo despertó._

" _!Los niños!" el miedo le apretó fuertemente la garganta mientras se ponía en pie y se lanzaba hacía las escaleras. No quería pensar en que la misma cosa que le había arrebatado a María ahora iba a quitarle a sus hijos._

 _Sus pasos eran pesados y torpes sobre los escalones, mientras tomaba su rifle en el camino._

 _El licántropo había herido gravemente al envase carnal del demonio. Su mordida había inyectado su letal veneno en sus venas. Si quería sobrevivir tendría que cambiar de vasija pronto._

 _El demonio lo impulso contra una pared cuando logro darle una segunda mordida y su sonrisa torcida fue grotesca._

 _Dean estaba en una esquina totalmente aterrado. Tenía a Sammy llorando angustiado en sus brazos. Tenía mucho miedo, pero iba a proteger a su hermano. En ese momento solo quería que la pared los engullera. Su cuerpecito queriendo hacerse más pequeño si podía. En cuanto había despertado y visto a las dos figuras, había corrido a la cuna a sacar a su hermanito. El campo de batalla que era el centro de la habitación no le había permitido escapar, también temía que si se movía, lo notarían y se acordarían de él._

" _Papá…Papá" no sabía si quería que su padre viniera por él o no, no quería que John saliera lastimado._

 _Aprovechando que se había quitado de encima al licántropo, el demonio llego a los niños justo a tiempo para tomar a Dean de su pelo rubio y apartarlo de Sam._

 _Dean luchó y pataleó._

— _¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SAMMY!_

 _Dean fue lanzado hacia el licántropo cuando intento acercarse. El hombre lobo lo atrapo antes de que impactara contra algo. En esa pequeña distracción el demonio, quien ya había tomado al bebe en sus brazos cuando aparto a su hermano, se abrió la vena de la muñeca y dejo caer toda la sangre posible sobre el pequeño Sammy. Su boquita gorgoteo mientras el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta y le llenaba la boca. Gimió cuando empezó a ahogarse._

 _El licántropo rugió lanzándose a él nuevamente pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio se había ido. El hombre lobo pudo atrapar a Sam antes que cayera al suelo. Dean sollozaba tras ellos, sintiendo ganas de vomitar._

 _Con la escena de Dean llorando contra una pared y un hombre con ojos dorados brillantes y desnudo en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo a su hijo pequeño de seis meses, John irrumpió al fin en el cuarto._

 _No dudo al disparar. No estaba pensando en que él bebe podría salir herido. Solo podía pensar en matar a la cosa que se había llevado a su mujer y ahora intentaba quitarle a sus hijos. La misma cosa de ojos amarillos. No había podido verlo bien antes, todo había pasado muy rápido, en una noche sin luna. En esa ocasión sin embargo, la luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana rota, sobre él, revelando su identidad._

 _Si se hubiese detenido a pensar tan solo un momento, habría notado que no sentía escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo como aquella noche; tampoco era la misma tonalidad en los irises, más que un enfermo amarillo, era un vivo y puro dorado._

— _¡Papá! — escucho gritar a Dean mientras descargaba tres balas de plata en el invasor. Había estado investigando, esperando la oportunidad de la venganza. Las balas de plata consagrada contra la maldad del mundo._

 _A los hombres lobo nos les importaba si la plata estaba consagrada o no. La plata en sí, era simplemente letal. En cuando escucho los disparos, protegió con su cuerpo al bebe en sus brazos. Cayo de rodillas, gimoteando y con la sensación del fuego invadiéndole el sistema. Deposito tan suave como pudo a Sammy en el suelo, en el justo momento que un cuarto disparo le impacto en la espalda baja._

 _Lanzo un pequeño aullido que reverbero entre esas paredes. Tenía que salir de allí rápido._

 _Se alejó como pudo y salto por la misma ventana por la que había entrado._

 _Dean quien había visto los disparos como flashes de fuego en medio de la oscura habitación se levantó para correr hacia su hermano pequeño. Casi resbala con la sangre en el suelo y para cuando llego hasta Sam se le llenaron nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas. Sam tenía la cara sucia de sangre fresca y mojada de sus propias lágrimas, que hacían caminos entre la sangre que salpicaba sus mejillas._

 _Al verlo, el bebe dejo de llorar. Sus ojitos grises tan inocentes y brillantes indiferentes a lo que había pasado._

 _Dean recuerda que su padre tomo a Sam con un brazo y lo abrazo a él con el otro. Era un agarre apretado que le permitía oler la cerveza y el alcohol rancio desbordando del cuerpo de su padre._

 _A lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de una manada de lobos. El pequeño rubio todavía asustado se apretó aún más contra su Papá._

Dean sonríe forzadamente y deja que el resentimiento se filtre por sus ojos. John no solo no había podido vengar a su madre, sino que había herido de muerte a la criatura que les había intentado proteger. Siempre terco y reacio a escuchar; Nunca quiso escuchar — Dean lo intento cansinamente, una y otra vez—, mucho menos creer que el hombre lobo a quien le disparo solo intentaba ayudar. El demonio debió haber cambiado de vasija y seguramente aún andaba a sus anchas libremente en esos días. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Sam, Dean podía vivir con ello.

 _Cuando el pequeño Dean se había calmado un poco, John había demandado respuestas. El pequeño rubio le dijo todo, no guardo nada y cuando John supo que Sam había bebido sangre de la criatura, Dean se dio cuenta tarde que aquel detalle debió guardarlo para sí. Algo cambio en el aire en cuanto su padre proceso esa información; se había tensado inmediatamente y su mandíbula se había vuelto una trampa apretada; sus manos se habían vuelto puños de blancos nudillos._

 _John no había dicho nada. Se levantó como pudo, y llevo a sus hijos a su propia habitación para que durmieran con él. El único que logro conciliar el sueño, luego de ser limpiado y acomodado en medio de la mullida cama entre los cuerpos de su padre y hermano mayor, había sido el pequeño Sammy. La espalda tensa y recta John enfrentándolos, por alguna extraña razón le mantenía alerta y ansioso. En algún momento el cansancio y el agotamiento emocional le hicieron cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta._

 _A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, antes que el pueblo despertara. John tomó a Sam en sus brazos y lo llevo al bosque. Sammy abrió los ojos en cuanto el sol le dio en la cara. Hizo gorgoteos felices mientras su padre se adentraba hasta lo profundo del bosque y empezó a quejarse suavemente cuando fue dejado en la hierba con los pequeños sollozos e hipidos de su padre. El mayor de los Winchester sabía que su hijo era inocente, pero estaba irremediablemente contaminado. Había empezado a sospechar que algo maligno giraba en torno a Sam desde el primer ataque a Mary. La criatura luego de matarla y antes de desaparecer, había estado observando al bebe_ en la cuna _, que en ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres. Luego de eso extraños augurios habían tenido lugar alrededor de la casa, pero John los ignoro selectivamente todos, no quería pensar siquiera en que su hijo de seis meses pudiera tener alguna relación con la maldad. No fue hasta la noche anterior que no podía seguir negando lo obvio, mucho menos ignorar el hecho de que contundentemente Sam era peligroso. Quizá no en ese momento, pero lo sería en un futuro; un futuro que no podría manejar, mejor sería cortar el problema desde el inicio. Con todo el dolor de su corazón y porque era demasiado cobarde para hacer el trabajo sucio, dejó al pequeño Sammy en lo hondo del bosque, donde sabía la naturaleza se encargaría de aquello de lo que él carecía de valor._

 _Dean por supuesto, había despertado en cuanto sintió la ondulación en la cama. Siguió a su padre sigilosamente con el miedo y el horror naciendo desde su estómago. Al inicio se preguntó qué estaba haciendo_ _con Sam, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta, quiso llorar y gritarle al mismo tiempo, mas no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno, más que eso se cubrió con ambas manos la boca y esperó. Su tamaño le permitió esconderse en medio de unos arbustos y cuando John se alejó y desapareció entre los árboles con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y maldiciendo al mundo, Dean salió de su escondite para reunirse con su hermanito, quien desde que había dejado de recibir calor y se hubo encontrado solo y desprotegido, había empezado a llorar._

 _Dean llego a él tomándolo en sus pequeños brazos e intentando abarcarlo por completo. En esa parte del bosque, los árboles eran altos y frondosos. Su padre les había llevado muy lejos; ni siquiera recordaba como regresar. Había salido de casa descalzo y sentía dolor en los pies de tanto caminar._

 _Los minutos pasaban y Sam se había vuelto a dormir. El mayor de los hermanos se había sentado contra un tronco, sin saber que esperar; no podía regresar a casa sin Sam, no iba a hacerlo sin él; después de todo, ya no era seguro para él volver. Su padre le había abandonado, Dean no iba a hacer lo mismo._

 _El arrullo de los árboles al mecerse con el viento y los delgados rayos matutinos que se filtraban desde arriba hizo que cerrara los ojos por un rato. Iban a morir, ambos. Nadie iría a buscarlos._

 _El sonido de una ramita al romperse le hizo dar un respingo en su posición. El miedo volvió a él como un viejo amigo congelándolo por completo._

 _Frente a él, en el amparo de una tenue oscuridad, bajo un techo de densas ramas pobladas, un grupo de hombres desnudos los observaban en silencio. No estaban solos; entre ellos, haciendo igualmente frente, varios lobos de pelaje gris y motas castañas._

 _Tanto hombres como bestias los miraban con brillantes y antinaturales ojos dorados._

 _El miedo en Dean se disipo tan rápido como vino. contrariamente no sentía temor de ellos._

 _En ese momento no lo sabía, pero eran la manada del licántropo que les había salvado. Él mismo había muerto la noche anterior a causa de las balas de plata. Murió, no sin antes darles un importante mensaje a los suyos._

 _El demonio había contaminado al niño._

 _No se sabía con qué fin, pero se había tomado una decisión. Para que el sacrificio no hubiese sido en vano y para proteger no solo a las demás personas, sino también al niño del demonio, de sí mismo y su destino, lo convertirían en uno de ellos._

 _Debido a las circunstancias tuvieron que convertir al mayor también. Sammy no iría a ningún lado sin Dean._

 _La transformación era un proceso complicado y difícil. Era peligroso para Sam siendo solo un bebe, pero el veneno demoniaco corría ya por sus venas haciéndolo más que un simple ser humano. Dean por otro lado era un niño más crecido y fuerte, aun así, no lo paso nada bien._

 _Fueron años de acostumbrarse no solo a un nuevo estilo de vida, otras costumbres, otra forma de ver el mundo, otra forma de sentir el mundo…sino también, acostumbrarse a otro cuerpo, su propio cuerpo, otras necesidades, otras ansiedades…_

 _Dejo de sentir el frio y la soledad; perdió el pudor y olvido todo lo había aprendido y pudiera estorbarle como humano._

 _Cuando la transformación pasó y transcurrieron unos cuantos años, tuvo que aprender a transmutar en lobo y viceversa a voluntad. Le costó mucho; luego, cuando fue el turno de Sam, su experiencia le ayudo a hacérselo más fácil._

 _Dean ganó una nueva familia y aunque no estaba solo en la labor, siempre se mantuvo cerca de Sam, cuidándolo. Los ancianos le ayudaron a criarlo, no era un niño normal después de todo y ambos eran unos neófitos en ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante ellos; más salvaje, libre, coexistente con la naturaleza y el universo, más puro._

 _Dean y Sam crecieron felizmente amados y protegidos junto a sus nuevos hermanos y familia._

 _La manada tenía su madriguera aún más profundo en las montañas; cazaban juntos, jugaban en los ríos, dormían apiñados en sus formas de lobo en las cuevas._

 _Excepto Sam y Dean, ellos preferían dormir en su forma humana. Juntos, uno contra el otro, en medio de los cuerpos peludos y calientes. Sam se acurrucaba contra Dean, con la cara enterrada en su cuello y sus manos esparcidas en su pecho; el rubio lo mantenía siempre rodeándole la cintura, con el cabello imposiblemente lacio de Sam haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Le encantaba aspirar su aroma hasta quedarse dormido._

 _Sam había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa criatura. Siempre había sido bonito a sus ojos; irresistiblemente adorable cuando era un cachorro y tierno en su niñez. Para entonces el rubio tenía el equivalente a 20 años humanos y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo veía cuando se aseaba en la cascada antes de bajar al pueblo. Sam interactuaba mucho con los seres humanos, sentía mucha curiosidad y no solo se había limitado a aprender inglés como la mayoría de sus hermanos, había luchado tozudamente para aprender a leer y escribir._

 _Cuando el menor lo atrapaba mirándolo y Dean no apartaba la mirada, el rostro se Sam se coloreaba en un tentador granate. Dean sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, podía olerlo en Sam cuando estaba cerca; sentía su dureza apretando contra su muslo cuando iban a dormir. El incesto entre los suyos no era visto como algo malo a diferencia de los humanos y no por primera vez, se alegró de ser un licántropo._

 _Quería a Sam para sí, lo amaba más que a nada y siempre había sentido desde que le explicaron lo que era ser un beta, alfa y omega en la manada, que debía convertirse en alfa y reclamar a Sam como suyo. No era el único que había puesto sus ojos en Sam, solo había sido el primero. Los hombres lobos se emparejaban de por vida y los betas de la manada tenían como deber dar descendencia. Solo siendo un alfa podría tener a Sam solo para él, sin tener que preocuparse por tener que aparearse con una hembra._

 _El puesto de Alfa de la manada solo se obtenía de una forma, ganándolo en un combate singular contra el actual alfa de la manada. Si perdía cargaría con la humillación y el silencioso desprecio por haber desafiado al líder. No sería digno de Sam. No podía perder._

 _Esa misma noche en un lugar apartado, le conto su plan a su hermano. Sam lo miro intensamente por un largo rato._

— _¿Por qué quieres ser alfa Dean? — susurro, como si temiera ser escuchado, algo en su voz temblaba y podía sentir el miedo emanando de él. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no tenía otra opción. No soportaría ver a Sam con otro lobo que no fuese él; y así mismo se lo hizo saber. Si, Sam no quería lo mismo, mejor saberlo en ese momento._

— _Porque te amo — había dicho simplemente Dean, desnudándole su corazón. Sam no le había respondido nada, no verbalmente. Sus ojos, que siempre habían sido cambiantes, en ese momento eran de un hermoso verde con motas grises, brillando más que las estrellas._

 _El mayor le acomodo un largo mechón de cabello castaño tras una oreja, intentando no ponerse nervioso ante su insistente mirada. Era capaz de escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de su hermano pequeño, el suyo propio estaba alcanzándolo en la carrera. Finalmente, Sam se impulsó hacia él con un hambre jamás vista, juntando sus labios. Dean lo estrecho fuertemente contra él de inmediato, intentando seguir el ritmo de su lengua, hambriento por poseer esa cavidad caliente y húmeda._

 _Fue la primera vez que se besaron._

 _Tuvieron que separarse varios minutos después, cuando la mano de Dean había bajado lentamente por la espalda del menor, hasta tomar una de sus nalgas entre sus dedos y apretarla posesivamente. Sam había soltado un delicioso gemido. Ambos estaban más que duros en sus entrepiernas; sus erecciones pidiendo un poco de fricción entre sus cuerpos. Si no se detenían, posiblemente no podrían parar._

 _No es que no se hubiesen dado placer antes. Luego de la pubertad y dentro de una manada, era fácil ver a cualquiera con una erección. Era completamente normal; cada quien podía auto complacerse en privado o en público, en la manda no había muchos secretos, ni espacio para el pudor. Si se tenía pareja sin embargo, mucho mejor._

 _Sam prefería hacer sus cosas en privado, más aún cuando era el nombre de Dean el que salía de sus labios, cada vez que se corría entre sus dedos._

 _Un día simplemente había despertado junto a su hermano mayor, tan duro como una roca. Había visto a otros haciéndolo desde que tenía uso de razón, así que ya sabía qué hacer._

 _Dean tomo a su hermano por los hombros y lo separo despacio, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era capaz. Sam tenía los ojos aún más brillantes, pero esta vez, el resplandor antinatural del dorado invadía sus pupilas. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y su rostro y cuello cubierto por un profundo rubor. Dean sabía que debía verse igual o peor._

 _Podría tocar a Sam si quisiera, hacerle llegar; pero ir más allá estaba prohibido. No quería algo a medias y solo podría tener lo que quería, si Sam era suyo._

 _Sam cerró había cerrado sus ojos, intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió, eran de un limpio avellana. Le sonrió dulcemente y Dean no pudo evitar besar esa sonrisa. Lo beso dos veces más hasta que Sam volvió a hablar._

— _Si vamos a hacer esto…debes esperar— empezó con seriedad. El rubio frunció el ceño sin entender— espera unos años más. Serás más fuerte y experimentado y él será estará más viejo y cansado._

 _Dean quería protestar pero Sam tomo una de sus manos y con ella cubrió una de sus mejillas, suspirando._

— _Por favor._

 _Nunca ha podido negarle nada. Igualmente sonaba bastante razonable. Dean también suspiro._

— _Está bien. — acepto a regañadientes, rindiéndose, pero la enorme sonrisa de Sam le convenció al instante de que valía la pena esperar._

 **Continuara….**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **no olviden dejar review :)**


End file.
